


Distractions of The Sexual Kind

by ExtraSteps, Mskristinamay



Series: A Little Slice Of Garriam [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Porn, Dominant Liam, Kissing, M/M, Plotty, Rough Sex, Smut, it will get better i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Following canon but will fix it





	Distractions of The Sexual Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so I called in the smut queen for this one. *All hail Alicia* When I got to the sex, my mind blanked. Alicia gave me the fingering idea and I went for it but only got as far as Garrett bending over and spreading the lube and then my brain was like "Hah nice try, but try again." So Alicia took over and did a beautiful job and I couldn't be happier with how it fits with the plot. Literally, so seamless and I cried tears of joy, after the smut tears of course.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

It had been a week since the locker room incident and to say that Garrett was sexually frustrated was a major understatement.

 

The day after, he had shown up to school with a few extra bruises on his neck. Five to be exact. It was the only way he could think of trying to hide the hickeys from Violet and the rest of the world. But Liam, well, he was less than pleased when he saw them.

 

They were passing each other in the hall, just a head nod in usual greeting, when Garrett saw Liam’s eyes flash. The rumble that followed meant that Liam had definitely spotted the finger shaped marks that mingled with the ones that he had left and much to Garrett’s disappointment, the werewolf kept walking, not stopping him like he was expecting. He did not pout, nope he didn’t.

 

He didn’t have to be upset for long though, on the way to his next class his wrist was snatched, and he was forcefully pulled into an empty classroom and pushed up against a wall. He was scared for a second but the feeling quickly passed when he was looking into a pair of icy blue eyes. Liam’s strong hand came up to brush against the handprint on his neck, scowling the whole time.

 

“Clever cover up.” The voice was sharp even with the praise. “Do I want to know how you got this… or better yet, who you got it from?” Garrett could hear the notes of protectiveness weaving in to Liam’s voice and was happier than he should have been. Like Liam had said, he was playing a dangerous game.

 

He smirked to cover up his other feelings, knowing that Liam could smell them anyways, but appearances still had to be kept. “Let’s just say a certain tall prep school werewolf wasn’t happy with some things that I may have said.”

 

“I told you to be careful, did I not?” Liam growled and shoved himself away from Garrett. He pouted at the distance between them. Jesus, he needed to pull himself together; he was becoming so love-sick puppy. Garrett frowned at himself.

 

“You’re the one who couldn’t control yourself and decided to leave marks on me. I cleaned up YOUR mess.” Literally, he thought as he remembered scrubbing himself trying to get the cum off of him. Liam spun and walked towards him forcefully. Oh shit now he had pissed him off. And he would have been frightened or at least would have had the sense to move off the wall if the sight of predatory Liam hadn’t turned him on.

 

Liam pinned him, arms above his head and hips pushing him further against the cool cinderblock. He ran his nose up the column of Garrett’s throat and he fought against every urge in him as to not gasp or whimper.

 

“I seem to recall you wanting it. Offering your neck to me, just how you are now.” The wolf taunted him, licking a stripe up the skin just to prove a point, and Garrett hadn’t noticed that he had tilted his head exposing it more until Liam pointed it out. Liam nipped his bottom lip and then his wrists were released and Liam stepped back towards the door. “Don’t go looking for trouble little killer, or it might find you first.” And with that, he was gone.

 

He really did try… but Violet was already getting suspicious of him so there was no way he could refuse taking out someone lower on list. He didn’t feel guilty about it per say, more like he was going against Liam’s trust and he was right. Liam didn’t touch him, look at him, or speak to him for the rest of the week. It had been worse than any form of punishment he could have imagined. Again with the lovesick puppy shit, but this time he couldn’t help it.

 

Violet didn’t want to have sex anymore, she was too focused on the list and picking her next kill. Liam didn’t want to have sex with him, he had defied him. So here he was, with the biggest case of blue balls because both of his lovers wouldn’t touch him. And as if it couldn’t get any worse, Violet being the little impatient shit that she was, had to go and get herself arrested. So now he was annoyed, in deep shit, and painfully horny.

 

Garrett threw the door to their room open and angrily tossed his bag to floor somewhere before flopping down in the bed without even bothering to turn the lights on.

 

“Heard about your girlfriend,” Liam’s voice sounded from the corner and he yelped, “it’s a shame really.” He finished dryly.

 

“What do you want Liam?” He questioned with a bite in his voice, not happy with the overall situation and still very very sexually frustrated. The sound of Liam’s voice not at all helping.

 

“I told you what I wanted and you ignored me.” Two yellow eyes began glowing in the darkness, he was still standing in the corner and Garrett could barely make out his form.

 

He sighed. “She would have known something was up if I didn’t do it.” Liam was across the room then, suddenly on top of him and glaring down at him.

 

“Who cares?!” He roared and Garrett flinched. “I’ve been trying to protect you and now I can’t!” The boy added a little softer, but still sounding angry. “They know Garrett, they know. Now they are going to come for you and there’s not a thing I can do to stop it.”

 

Garrett brought his hand up and pressed it against Liam’s face, watching as the werewolf leaned into the touch. “It’s okay Li, I’ll figure something out… I always do.” He already had a plan, he just had to figure out how to keep Liam from getting caught in the crossfire.

 

The only way to do that would be to make sure that he was far away from what was about to go down. Garrett knew what he had to do, the only question that remained was how he was going to go about it. He didn’t want to hurt Liam, but there was really no other way. The stupid idiot would find a way to throw himself into danger if he was well and able and the only time Liam seemed to have his guard down was when he was coming.

 

He hoped this worked. Garrett let his hand drop from Liam’s face as he brought both hands to the boy’s waist, holding him still while he rolled his hips underneath him, showing him just how much he liked their current position. Liam’s eyes narrowed and he pulled himself back, sitting on his haunches between Garrett’s legs.

 

“Seriously?” Liam scoffed. “We’re talking about death and getting arrested and you’re hard?”

 

“You haven’t touched me in a week.” He pouted, sounding as desperate as he felt.

 

Liam shook his head but a cocky smile appeared on his face. “Needy little thing, aren’t you?” His face returned to looking serious. “That’s what you get for putting yourself in danger. Every time you do it, this feeling that you have right now of wanting and needing me, expect it be dragged out longer and longer.” Garrett sulked but nodded his understanding, wondering what his punishment was going to be for the bad thing he was about to do.

 

“How did it feel Garrett, both me and Violet ignoring your needs?” The sultry voice asked as Liam rubbed him over his jeans. Wait, how did he know about Violet not being with him either?

 

He squinted. “What did you do?” He accused and then gasped when Liam unsnapped and had his jeans and boxers off in under ten seconds.

 

“I just made sure she was otherwise occupied, dangling my bounty in front of her.” He would have been pissed, but then Liam’s mouth was around him and he forgot anything he had been planning to say. Fuck Liam’s mouth was nirvana. He ran one hand through the short hair and pushed down while he bucked up, making himself slide down the wolf’s throat a bit.

 

“Only give as good as you can take G.” Liam rasped with spit covered lips once he was let up. Garrett shivered at the thought of Liam fucking his mouth. Liam bobbed up and down a few times making sure to pay attention to the thick head that was already weeping due to the neglect it had been through all week.

 

“Keep doing that and I won’t last long.” He panted, moaning when Liam sucked and licked at the slit greedily.

 

“God I want to fuck you so bad.” Liam whined and he mewled.

 

“Do it.” He encouraged and Liam groaned.

 

One, two, and then three long swipes from his tongue traveled base to tip and had Garrett biting down on his lip. “You’re not ready.” Liam stated, continuing to worship the head of his cock.

 

“Then make me ready.” He growled wanting nothing more than to feel Liam in him. Liam stopped and Garrett looked down at him to see why, finding the boy staring intently up at him.

 

“Are you sure?” Liam asked, voice full of seriousness and sincerity and he nodded eagerly. “No Garrett, you need to tell me. Are you sure you want this?”

 

“Liam please,” he begged, cock throbbing from being worked up and then forgotten, “I want this, I want you.” Liam snarled and then pushed up to kiss him hungrily. Laying claim to his mouth and thrusting his tongue inside to taste him.

 

“Do you have lube somewhere?” The boy inquired when he finally pulled back. This is what he had been waiting for, a moment to grab what he needed before they lost themselves in pleasure.

 

“Bathroom, top left drawer.” He said and gestured towards the closed door to their right. Liam was up and off him, stripping on the way, and bursting into the small ensuite bath in search for the lube.

 

Garrett waited until he disappeared and then he was up and moving on his own. Crouching down to reach behind his night stand for the small blade and bottle of amber wolfsbane. He coated it the steel quickly and put the sheath back on before he shoved it beneath the pillows. Quickly sitting back down just as Liam entered the room again and made his way to him.

 

Liam held the bottle out to him and he took it on instinct but then immediately became confused when the other boy moved the kneel at the foot of the bed. He could’ve sworn Liam said he wanted to fuck him, not be fucked. So he extended his arm back towards Liam, offering the lube, but Liam just shook his head in return.

 

“How bad do you want me Garrett?” Liam practically purred and he should have known there was more behind the words than just a simple question.

 

He could feel heat spreading through his body under Liam’s captivating gaze. “Badly.” He whispered, licking his lips at the thought of it. Liam’s eyes darted to his mouth, tracking the movement and growing dark.

 

“Then show me.” He stated. “Open yourself up for me. Show me what you want my cock to do to you.”

 

The words rolled over him and he shivered. He had done it a couple times by himself and it had been nice but nothing too exciting. Violet had tried once but he stopped her, it just didn’t feel right and to be quite honest it turned him off. But the thought of Liam watching him while he fingered his hole in preparation for him… well that was just something else entirely. His body was buzzing in exhilaration, every nerve ending seemed to stand at attention especially the ones sitting in a little bundle just inside of him.

 

He quickly pulled his shirt over his head with one hand while he popped the lip on the bottle of lube with a small click and hurriedly poured some over his fingers. He set aside the lube and got to his knees, letting Liam look his fill, before he spun around and bent at the waist so his top half was on the bed with his ass in the air for prime viewing. With the un-lubed hand, he pulled one rounded globe to the side and then snaked his other up from underneath, resting his slicked up fingers against the ring of pulsing puckered flesh.

 

He circled the hole, teasing himself and Liam, humming as little sparks of pleasure raced throughout his veins from the feeling and the rumbles that were spilling out of Liam behind him. He lets out a loud moan as he sinks a finger inside, the muscles of his ass clenching around it and suddenly Liam is there, spreading his cheeks apart for a closer look.

 

“Is that how you want me?” Liam breathed. “Slow?”

 

“No.” Garrett said through gritted teeth, fucking into himself with his finger, pushing past the slight burn, a low whine slipping from between his lips, Liam’s hot breath puffing over his skin.

 

“Show me.” Liam demanded, and Garrett felt his insides quiver at the liquid heat of Liam’s voice. The second finger was added straight away and his mouth ran dry as he tried to suck in air, feeling his fingers brush against his prostate with every pass. He scissored his fingers, massaging them against it and Liam growled his approval.

 

He was so worked up that he could come just like this, his legs already quivering with every thrust of his fingers. Liam’s fingers dug into his skin, claws almost breaking the skin. At least he was affected too, he thought with a triumphant grin into the mattress below him. At least it wasn’t just him.

 

Liam’s voice shook a little. “One more.”

 

Garrett obeyed, slipping in the third finger, unable to hold back his moans now. It was too much.

 

“Liam.” He begged, a long, needy moan filling the air. His fingers squelched as he increased his pace, fucking himself harder. He was ready, he needed Liam’s cock.

 

Suddenly his fingers were pulled out, his arm pinned behind his back. Liam used his other hand to keep Garrett spread.

 

“You should see the way your hole is gaping open for me.” Liam said, approval lacing his tone. Garrett squirmed in his hold, but Liam only pushed more of his weight down. Liam was a werewolf and much, much stronger than him. Holding him down was nothing; he was only using one hand and Garrett was helpless, trapped beneath him.

 

“Please.” He whispered.

 

“I should leave you like this.” Liam taunted. “Leave you aching and wanting, touching yourself, but it won’t be enough, will it? Because you want it, don’t you Garrett? You want my cock to fill you.”

 

“No, please.” Garrett gasped. “Liam, I want your cock. Fuck me, please. “

 

“Fuck you?” Liam asked, chuckling as Garrett bucked in his hold, trying to break it. He whined, annoyed by how turned on he was that Liam could hold him down so effortlessly. Liam released him, and Garrett tried to scramble up only to be bodily picked up and thrown into the middle of the bed. Before he could so much as blink, Liam was on him, chest draping over his back, hands digging into his hips.

 

Garrett pressed back against him, his cock throbbing, his hold fluttering with the mindless need to be filled. It was animal, primal, hard-wired into his dna. He wanted to be fucked and Liam was the only one that had made him feel like this.

 

He stilled as he felt Liam’s cock press against his hole, waiting impatiently.

 

“Liam.” He snapped as long moments passed with no movement.

 

“Beg.” Liam crooned, dipping the head of his cock inside before withdrawing completely.

 

“No.” Garrett said, rubbing his ass against Liam’s cock, trying to entice him, force him back inside.

 

“Don’t defy me, Garrett.” Liam warned, his voice low and dangerous. “You won’t like the consequences.”

 

Excitement thrilled through him. Liam was dangerous. A predator. And Garrett was prey. HIS prey.

 

“No.” He said again, delighting in it, glancing over his shoulder to see the burning amber of Liam’s eyes, fangs pressing against his lips. Garrett wanted to lick them.

 

But Liam just smiled, head tilted. “You won’t be able to walk for week.”

 

“Good.” Garrett breathed.

 

A clawed hand pressed his head down into the mattress as Liam leaned back. “You’re mine, Garrett.” Liam said, clenching his hands painfully in Garrett’s hair.

 

He said nothing, just bucking his hips. Liam placed his other arm over Garrett’s back, an iron band pinning him in place.

 

They both took a breath, and then Garrett yelped as Liam’s cock thrust all the way inside of him, filling him to the brim with bruising force before pulling back and slamming back inside of him.

 

Liam made sure he felt every single inch of his cock inside him, withdrawing slowly before thrusting back inside, the head of his cock dragging on his prostate with every pass. Garrett groaned with every snap of Liam’s hips, panting into the mattress, fingers clenching into the sheet, his eyes watering. God, this was exactly what he had needed. He’d feel guilty for what he was about to do if it didn’t feel so fucking good.

 

“Faster.” Garrett demanded. Liam chuckled above him.

 

“Be careful what you wish for.”

 

Liam pulled away and Garrett whimpered, the emptiness making him gasp. He turned his head, seeking out Liam, who was standing at the end of the bed, eyes gleaming as he watched him.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked. God, Liam wasn’t going to leave him here like this, was he?

 

“Turn over.” Liam said, stroking his cock, petting it almost absentmindedly as his eyes trailed over Garrett’s body as he watched him flip over.

 

“Anything else?” Garrett asked impatiently.

 

“Put a pillow under your ass.” Liam instructed. Garrett grabbed a pillow, making sure it wasn’t the one that was concealing the knife, lifted his hips shoving it underneath, and raised an eyebrow at Liam.

 

Liam hummed his approval as Garrett spread his legs.

 

“Liam, I need you.” Garrett said. He licked his lips and Liam watched the movement, his golden eyes narrowing.

 

And still, Liam waited. Garrett growled his frustration.

 

“You know what I want.” Liam smirked.

 

Garrett reached a hand down to touch his cock, weeping now, and Liam’s growl was low and vicious, making him pause, heart stuttering in his chest. Gone was playful Liam, now he had the predator. Finally, they were getting somewhere. He needed Liam mindless, he needed the animal. It was the only way this would ever possibly work.

 

He tucked his chin down and Liam snarled, springing onto the bed, fangs bared as he pinned Garrett to the mattress.

 

“Submit.” He roared.

 

His heart raced in his chest, fluttering at his pulse and Liam leaned down and nosed along it as Garrett finally bared his neck to him. The snuffles and nips told Garrett that he finally had Liam right where he wanted him.

 

“I’m yours.” He breathed.

 

“Mine.” Liam agreed, his voice deep and primal, making Garrett’s muscles clench as lust flared inside his stomach.

 

Garrett wrapped his legs around Liam’s hips and then Liam was inside him once more, the bed groaning beneath them as he fucked into Garrett hard and fast, both of them grunting and moaning with every thrust.

 

Liam spread his legs wide, almost bending him in half as he pressed into him again and again, making Garrett’s eyes roll back into his head. The pleasure was indescribable, his orgasm screaming towards him like an on-coming train, stripes of cum splashing over his chest and neck. But Liam fucked him through it, blind and deaf to the whines Garrett lets out as Liam’s enormous cock brushed over his over-sensitive prostate again and again.

 

He’d never been fucked so good in his life.

 

Liam was like a machine, hammering inside of him with a single-mindedness that had Garrett approaching a second orgasm, sweat pouring from his body as he cried Liam’s name, begging for mercy.

 

He shuddered, Liam’s hips starting to shake, his face buried in Garrett’s neck, fangs brushing over his pulse as he licked at it.

 

“Don’t.” Garrett said hoarsely. He wouldn’t be able to explain a bite, at least not one that prominently visible.

 

Somehow, Liam must have heard him, as he began to suck on the skin instead, Garrett’s fair skin bruising under his mouth and tongue, making him go limp in Liam’s arms. He turned and bit his arm to keep from screaming when Liam’s thrusts turned tormenting, to remind himself of the pain he was about to cause.

 

It was almost agonizing, his second orgasm, hitting the bottom of Liam’s chin and dripping down, making their chests slick as they writhed against one another, Liam grinding inside of him, his cock filling him so completely that Garrett no longer knew if he could stand for him to leave. 

 

Liam’s thrusts were erratic as he plunged inside of him again and again, whining as he chased his pleasure, trembling against him. 

 

“Let go.” Garrett whispered. “Come on, Liam." 

 

And with a howl, he did, his cock twitching inside of him as he filled him up. He collapsed against Garrett, sweaty and gulping in air, almost crushing him, but Garrett just held him close, running fingers through sweat-slick hair, soothing him.

 

They laid together like that for a while, Garrett praying that Liam would attribute his racing heart to the sex, and not his building anxiety.

 

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked after a minute, pulling away slightly to look down at him. 

 

Shit, Garrett realised, he can smell my emotions.

 

“Don’t be mad.” He whispered looking up into Liam’s gorgeous post-orgasm satisfied eyes. He watched as a lick of confusion crinkled in them and then concern immediately filled them making Liam sit up and slip out of him, they both mewled at the sensation. He winced, now fully understanding what Liam meant when he said he wouldn’t be able to walk for a week.

 

Liam noticed and gripped his hip, making his veins turn black as pain slowly filtered away from him. When he breathed a sigh of relief and finally relaxed his muscles Liam returned to the topic at hand. “What are you talking about Garrett.” The words were snarled and sharp. But he couldn’t feel bad, he was doing this to save him.

 

“Just please... I’m doing this to help you I promise.” He pleaded, gripping the cold metal in his hand that he had stashed in the bed with them.

 

“Garrett...” Liam trailed off in warning. He sat up and quickly planted his lips against Liam’s hoping to distract him, it took a few seconds but the werewolf gave in and started kissing him back. That’s when he did it.

 

He pressed the tip of the knife into Liam’s thigh, slicing it open and inserting the poison into his bloodstream. Liam roared and bit his lip in the process. He ran his tongue over it tasting his own blood and accepting the pain as his punishment for hurting the boy in front of him since he no longer had the throbbing reminder of their fucking.

 

“What the fuck!?” The deep growl encased him, making the hair on the back of his neck stand.

 

Liam scrambled backwards and the blade of the knife caught on his skin, making the gash deeper than Garrett had wanted it to go. 

 

“Liam please, just sit still!” He went to carefully pull the steel out when Liam’s hand wrapped around his tightly and yanked it out. Garrett looked up to find crazy yellow eyes boring into him. The werewolf opened his mouth to say something, menacing no doubt, but his words were quickly cut off by a gargled gasp and Garrett knew the wolfsbane had hit his system.

 

“Don’t fight it, the more you fight the quicker it will spread and the more painful it will become.” He said as he rubbed Liam’s cheek gently, tears pooling in his eyes.

 

“Garrett…” Liam sounded so weak and he had to refrain from wincing at the tone. “Why? Why, did you do this? Has this been your plan the whole time?” He saw the confusion and hurt swirling in the boy’s eyes and something in his stomach dropped. He wanted the cocky dominant Liam back, this was just too much for him.

 

“No, no! I did this for you, you have to believe me… I did this to protect you!” He rushed out, trying to soothe him.

 

Liam let out a broken laugh and Garrett choked at the sound of it. “You’re protecting me by poisoning me… interesting.” Liam stumbled off the bed trying to put distance between the two of them and it killed Garrett to watch him attempt and fail at walking to gather his clothes. He staggered a few times before eventually ending up on the floor and crawling to the scattered items, slowly pulling them on while making pained noises every few seconds.

 

Garrett hopped off the bed, padding over to him wanting to help. “Touch me and it might be the last thing you do.” Liam snarled at him, eyes flickering between the electric blue and amber of his animal. Garrett dropped his arms to his sides and sighed before collecting his own clothes and throwing them on. 

 

“I’m so fucking sorry, Liam.” He whispered, looking down at the boy he wanted so badly to protect, before he clipped the back of his skull sending him into temporary unconsciousness.


End file.
